Father
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: One shot. In which Tsuna accidentally calls his tutor-turned-father-figure 'Tou-san' and wants to dig a ten-meter hole to die from embarrassment. Reborn just finds it amusing.


**Father**

When Tsuna was younger, he always wondered what a father would have been like. Never knowing his father (and Nana telling him he had become a star in the sky with sparkles surrounding her), he always watched other kids happily being picked up by theirs in envy. He cried when the emotion became a raging jealousy. He wanted to be lifted up like those sons he always sees being thrown up and caught with laughs. He wanted to ride on those broad shoulders to see the fireworks in the sky, so unlike being lifted up and carried like a toddler. Hearing praises and life lessons from a deep voice of a father.

But as years went, he accepted the fact that he lived with a single parent who loved him unconditionally; welcoming him home with open arms every time he steps in his home. With time, he managed to bottle the envy and jealousy away. Locking the feelings behind his mental doors.

However, it was when he was nearing his 14th birthday, which those emotions started coming out from the weathering cracks. In the form of a small baby dressed in a suit and fedora, carrying a green shape-shifting chameleon, and hellish spartan methods of teaching, calling himself Reborn; Tsuna found himself looking to the baby-(demon)-turn-adult, as a father-figure.

Even with the return of his birth father (someone he wanted to punch for leaving him and his mother for the Famiglia), Tsuna still went to Reborn for advice, comfort, and praises. So, it came as no surprise when, one day, he accidentally called him _'Tou-san.'_

It was just incredibly embarrassing. And.. _oh my god!_ He did not just see the edges of a smile there!

Reborn (finally in his Adult form after a year of breaking the Arcobaleno curse) rose a brow at his student whose becoming flustered by the second after calling him 'dad' thoughtlessly. Seriously, he had taught his student better to do such unsightly behavior for a boss.

Regardless, that little slip left him wanting to gloat of having something over that idiot of the CEDEF boss. The seething urge of shooting that idiotic poor excuse of a father still lingered, for doing something unforgivable to his flesh-and-blood with no reflection on it afterward the Representative Battles,

The hitman didn't have anybody as a family, being an orphan since birth. Never, did he consider having a child of his own, nor did he want to raise one. He didn't want connections or bonds too tightly knotted that it would be impossible to detangle if he ever goes down one day (considering his occupation and title of _'World's Greatest Hitman,'_ there was no doubt someone would take advantage of it somehow). Deep down he's afraid of leaving the family behind in the clutches of some sadistic enemy.

When Reborn was called in to tutor Tsuna, not once did he consider the child to grow on him and become the child he never had. Okay, Dino is an exception. But unlike Dino, raised in a mafia setting, Tsuna lived as a civilian despite the Mafia blood. Because of the differences, the need of protecting Tsuna grew when he realized how the boy had lived since 'Sealing' his flames. Tsuna was not developing the way normally expected from the Vongola line should (how could he miss it when Reborn practically grew up with Timoteo). With it, was the need to ingrain every lesson he believed would ensure for Tsuna's survival.

Sadistic as it was, easing his mind of the possibility of someone killing the young Don of Dons off, he forced the young boss into the custom regiment. With each obstacle thrown at the teen, the sense of pride always welled up when Tsuna remained standing. It did wonders for his sleep as the years went by.

Still, to think the young Vongola boss thought of him as a father. He was sure he would be titled a Satan's incarnation (not the first time he was called that) than a surrogate parent. Accidental or not, the elated feeling of happiness made the edges of lips to curve into a smile.

" _'Tou-san'_ is it?" he couldn't help a chuckle when Tsuna's blush brightened even further.

"S-sorry, I just... I didn't think... oh god, please just forget about what I just said, Reborn!" Tsuna bunched into a ball and hid his red face with his hands in embarrassment. In his mind, he thought of finding a 10-meter hole to bury himself in.

" _ **Stai balbettando, il mio stupido figlio**_?" the Italian words fell from Reborn's mouth smoothly, not as awkwardly on his tongue as he expected. Maybe, deep down, he had already thought Tsuna as his son. That's why it felt so natural. He did practically raise the child and teaching him to be more comfortable with himself and others; while his own didn't give him the time or day (sending ridiculous postcards or not present throughout the youth's childhood). Regardless, his words were enough for Tsuna to come out of his curled position, slowly bringing his wide stare to the hitman's face.

...

Tsuna knew Italian fluently thanks to Reborn's spartan ways teachings, but it took a moment for those words to process. His heart swelled when he realized what he said (even if part of it was an insult).

 _ **"Are you stuttering, my stupid son?"**_

 _'_ _ **Figlio**_ _...Son...'_ Tsuna stared stupidly at the adult former-Sun Arcobaleno. _'Reborn thinks of me as his son...'_

Reborn mentally sighed recognizing the dazed-state of his student. It wasn't unexpected. There are times he found Tsuna lapsing into that state when he's accepted or given some parental-like advice and attention. On that topic, the need to shoot a particular idiot when he gets back to Italy, increased ten folds.

 _ **(At the Italian CEDEF headquarters, said idiot shivered and felt the need of asking his nearest technician to work on a bulletproof full body suit as soon as possible.)**_

"Do I need to repeat myself?" as he spoke Leon didn't miss a beat in following the motion of transforming into a familiar shape. Unlike the boy three years ago who would squeal like a girl at the upcoming hell he would be facing, Tsuna of the present didn't so much as twitch on seeing the Leon Gun.

Well, almost (as in barely seen to the average human but easily spotted by a seasonal hitman).

Reborn pulled the trigger knowing that his young student would dodge like he had taught him.

Righting his position, Tsuna balefully glared (looking more of a pout) at Reborn. With a smirk of satisfaction the elder man reached out to ruffle the brunette's hair much to the other's protest. "As much as I enjoy you calling me your _'Tou-san'_ ," he started to walk away while Tsuna gapped at the admittance. "It's time to go Dame-Tsuna. The meeting is about to start."

"Eh?... EH?!" Tsuna immediately looked at his watch to see it being true before moving into action. Grabbing the arm of his now entitled father, they started running to the meetings location. The hitman didn't fight the bodily dragging,"Why didn't you say anything?! _Zio_ (AKA: Xanxus) is going to go on a frenzy again if I don't get there on time! He'll think I was kidnapped like last time!"

"A boss should always manage their time accordingly."

"Don't lecture me about that _now_ when you trained me till _4_ in the morning and _let me sleep_ in until _**8**_! I even set up my alarm _2 hours earlier_ but you messed with it... _**Again**_!"

"I am still wondering as to why tor-tutoring your internal clock, isn't working."

"Are you seriously saying these things just to annoy-!" he was cut off, hearing the explosions and loud multi-language-cursing towards their destination. Tsuna, not stopping on his quick treading to the hazardous area, groaned in desperation knowing to find paperwork on his desk later. A desk that was still three-fourths covered in similar papers from yesterday.

A dark aura rose from the young man, along with the murmured of what he would do when he arrives at the scene. Reborn internally whistled at the amount. The smirk on his face rose even more.

 _'He really has become like me. I'm impressed.'_

Meanwhile, in the corner of Tsuna's mind, he was mentally crying in finding himself becoming like his _'Tou-san'._

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry, I know that this is an abrupt ending. These are one-shots on certain views of Tsuna's life. If I feel like continuing the scene, I will try to get back to it...

Besides that, enjoy it? Then please like!

Ciao, Ciao!


End file.
